


Rin's Lullaby

by Alice_Snake



Series: Lullaby Quest [2]
Category: Lullaby Quest
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Magic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, maybe incest, screaming sun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Snake/pseuds/Alice_Snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and her twin brother Len live in a world of magic and just like any other magical teenage siblings they watch TV in there rooms and dont really like each other that much till one day the lights went out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rin in midnights darkness

Heya my name is Rin I come from a world where magic and stuff like that are real. Well everything except angels and demons or that’s what a thought till a couple of days ago so here my story of how it happened. I was in my room watching a show I found called chowder in my bunny footy P-J’s and it was pretty funny show and as I was watching it the lights went out for about five seconds. When the the lights turned back on I start to look around the room to make sure everything was ok .

Then I saw a note on my window I walk towards it to see what it was about when I was close enough to read it it said “RUN” in bright red letters. It look like my twin brother Len’s hand writing I thought it was one of his silly pranks I didn’t believe it I should have. “ Len this isn’t funny I was watching something and how did you do get the to the lights.” I expect Len to say something smart alike thing next but I heard nothing “Len?” I walk down stairs to see what my brother was doing and a saw something I didn’t expect a monster or what it’s really should be called a demon.

It had long sharp claws that look like some glue long curved knifes to its hands, a spade tail at the the base of its back, and bright pink glowing eyes that looked like they could belong to a snake and it was completely black with black mist coming of of it also it look like it had no mouth of nose at least what I could see thought the mist. I was scared out of my mind “wha-what are you” it ran at me with it claws out stress and ready to come at me and remember what I said earlier about magic well I can use very well but in this case not well enough to do any thing.

I waved my to make a shield to protect me it claws almost went thought they got stuck in it so good enough. but it then it started to push harder and my shield started to crack. I thought for sure I was done for then I heard a ear breaking sound it was totally inhuman cut it did sound like a animal ether more like a mix of both it sounded like it was in a lot of pain. Then I heard a familiar voice “bullseye” the claws that were in my shield came out I got rid of it to see you it was.

But I had a pretty good guess it was my brother Len with a couple of throwing knives in his hand also wearing his yellow banana monkey P-J’s I started to giggle “heheha” “what’s so funny I just saved you from a monster you could have died” “ no it not that it’s that you whated to play hero in that outfit” “ what’s wrong with my P-J’s” “ nothing” “Rin” “fine it’s tha-” then before I finish the demon got back up it came after me again Len grabbed me and pulled me out of the way “well we need to get out of here Rin can you open up a portal” and to tell you portal are a way to another world i could open them with ease

But Len had a lot of problems doing magic he just never really focuses but what he could do in magic he made up in actuary and physical strength we made the greatest combination. Len ran up to the demon with me in hand and jumped on its head on to the other side “ ha ha come and get loser” “Len don’t taunt a dangerous monster ” “ sorry it’s a habit mine ” Len through a another knife this time the demon catch it “wow ok fighting is out Rin open that portal” I tried to open a portal my magic sparked but nothing happened “uh oh” “ what do you mean ” uh oh" I don’t what to hear that right now" “ I can’t open one right now ”

  
“WHAT!” “Sorry I just can’t I don’t know why” “we’re done for” “come on will be fine you can defeat that monster” “ oh no not that, THAT” Len pointed at a midnight blue portal right in front of us some one walked out of it a teenage boy with the same kind of sunlight blonde hair that me and Len have with dark blue eyes, a black coat with no sleeves and a hood that had midnight blue fuzz on it, with finger less gloves that went to his elbows, and a sword in his hand “ yup we’re doomed” the boy ran toward us then passed us me and Len were so confused we stopped running just to look at what he was doing.

The boy was fighting the demon and winning each time the demon tried to hit home he would just block the the boy won by putting his sword though the demon’s chest the demon fall backwards the the boy looked at us “ come with me if you want to live” I could hear him say under his breath “I always wanted to say that ” I almost laughed he grab me and len and jump thought the portal but just before we left I heard the demon say in almost a human voice “ Rin please don’t …go” then we were on the other side the portal closed.


	2. The bloody screaming sun

Hey it’s me again Rin remember so I’m tell you about the huge mistake that midnight. made when we got to other other side. oh wait you don’t know him yet well the boy who saved us from that demon thing ok let’s get this story started.

      Well me,Len, and that boy were now in a nice little forest it was night time out then the boy started to talk" so hiya my names midnight nice to meet you two" Len started to talk first “ nice to meet you to right sis” I was still a little out of it at the time it toke me a minute to tell what was going on again “ uhm right bro” then out of almost no where there was a really loud scramming sound like. 

      Some little girl scramming bloody murder al three of us cover our ears it almost hurt how loud it was yelling. I started to yell hope someone would answer me “ what in the name of saints is that” midnight hear me thankfully “ I think that’s the sun” Len hear him “ why would the bloody sun scram like that” me and midnight both respond with the same answer “I don’t know” midnight slid his hand down and a weird screen like thing appeared “ oh I got the wrong world sorry I’ll get us to the right one" 

        Len started to look angry to this point ” well hurry the heck up I don’t think I can take this any more how long do the day last here any way" “ about 48 hours” “ahhh "A new portal opened up here we go right one” all three of hurry ourselves self though the portal.


	3. bonus story- funny date story

“ Rin I have no idea what to say.” “ read the paper I gave you.” Len pulls a folded up paper from his pocket. “ also for what the graph says brake yours happen a lot during spring break. as well and for once me and Rin were right why. it’s because some of the boy or girls cheat on each during this time when they are a part or they lose contact with one another during this time and start to lose interest Rin can I be done.” “Len wait there’s more like what the should do to fix it or make sure it doesn’t happen to them that kind of thing.”

  
“ ok well that isn’t on here so might as well improve.ok make plans for them to visit about once or twice a week or get skype or so me other video call system like face time and make sure to keep in touch that’s all I’m I done now .” “ sure why not it’s my were run low on time any way so are next topic. then would be Mondays and we really couldn’t fine information on this. but we had a theory we think it’s because people are cranky because the weekend is over. so they have to go back to work/school .so they really didn’t care for the lover to by asking questions and whating to go to places that night so they just end it.”

  
midnight then runs in to the room. “ wait a second I found better proof it possible. because of something the other one did on a Friday date and the think it over the weekend and make the decision on Monday to brake up with them.” then Len add his opinion which was not helpful. “ I think midnight’s right make much more sense there your idea. ” you mean “are” idea.“ “yes make much more sense then "your” idea.“ midnight looks confused "I’m just going to go I’ll just come back when it’s my turn.” midnight left the room. “ oh so the best way way to make sure. this doesn’t happen is for "are” theory is to not be annoying on. Mondays and for midnight’s” “ which was the true reason so far.”

  
“ anyway it so ether make sure it a perfect date or say sorry and try to explain your self. ok Len it’s your turn to do it this time make sure to do the script I gave you.” Rin said this with a evil grin on her face “ ok then” Len pulled out the paper and read it over. “ I’m not reading this its just a bunch of words saying your right and I’m wrong on things. ” “ aw come on please.”“ no sorry I’m going to do this my self” Len toke a deep breath and put a happy smile on his face.

  
“ hi there every one my turn I’m talking about why the brake you about two weeks from Christmas again no real evidence. but I have a theory it my be the reason that the lover does not what to spend the money on there other person or they think the other one is going to spend their Christmas with another ” friend.“ Len used are quotes when he said friend.” “as they say the best thing for you to is not be a cheap person and get over it because you love her or in case of the other one ask if you can come with if they say no after a small awkward silence of says it way to soon it’s but to think of the worse possible

  
“ Rin looked amazed ” wow Len that was great good job really.“ "thank you sis just doing it the same way you have now for midnights thing on Christmas Day. ” midnight walks on to the stage in a Santa a outfit. “ well for Christmas Day it just really they lost interest in each other so the brake up plane and sample.” “ midnight that was boring but good costume though.” “thanks made it myself.” “so that all folks thank for watching now midnight going to get us ice cream yay come on Len.” Rin grabbed her bro and ran for the door so now midnight was the only left on stage “see ya every one I’m now forced to pay for there ice cream the left their coin case at home” midnight walks off stage

**Author's Note:**

> heya if you have any questions come to my tumblr http://trinityboillat.tumblr.com/


End file.
